Spending the Night
by hej78462
Summary: ONE-SHOT: A different take on what happens with Arizona and Eliza in the conference room in 13x15. Rated T just in case.


_AN: All rights to the amazing show Grey's Anatomy belong to Shonda Rhimes, I just borrowed her characters!_

Her eyes flutter open in the completely dark room and she realizes that the entire right side of her neck indicates that she has been asleep for several hours, though not in the right position. She has not been sleeping for too long either because her eyes hurt like they always do when she has to wake up really early. For a short minute, she forgets where she is, however, that changes when she notices the weight on her left shoulder. The faint scent of Arizona is right beside her, stronger because of the darkness, and she cherishes that sweet smell of flowers and joy. And then it all comes back to her as one of those times where she has just woken up from a night of hardcore drinking and finally remembers who she has brought home with her. Only this feeling is so much better because the feeling that replaces confusion is not regret or guilt. It is pure happiness.

Arizona freaking Robbins is sleeping right beside her! The warmth there is between them confirms that. Her head is humming and her heart beats faster when she thinks about the amazing peds surgeon and the fact that they have fallen asleep next to each other, even in the most innocent way possible; they have been sleeping sitting up. What they had promised each other earlier on, was that they would rest and that they would be resting for a minute only. Eliza had been very keen on getting to cook for Arizona and make her famous pierogis. Well, famous, but everyone she has presented them with had loved them. And that is a whole five persons.

ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA

Anyway, she finds that Arizona Robbins is one of the most gorgeous women she has ever laid eyes on. From the very first day when she had taken a chance and informed her, that her name and face were not things you forget. She is used to getting what she wants so it had been extremely refreshing to her that Arizona had just rejected her for the first couple of weeks. She usually likes the chase, and when the chase is short it just confirms her in what she already knows: she is a catch. But without wanting to, Eliza has stopped thinking of Arizona as just another one to her list of ladies and actually started noticing her. Her smile, and the dimples that form because of it, that always seems to help people - dying people even - god, that smile is one that she wants to see every single day. It has multiple times made Eliza think that If Arizona suddenly did not want to be a surgeon any more she could just become a model for toothpaste. Not that she would _ever_ need to, because the confident way Arizona does her job is amazing. It all comes to her with ease, even though the situation would be too much for everyone else to handle. She has learned that personally, when she lost a child herself. It was a horrible feeling that had drenched all of her will to keep on with the day at the hospital instead of downing vodka-shots at Joe's. The fact that Arizona deals with that kind of loss occasionally has really made it clear to Eliza, that Arizona is a strong woman, stronger than she will ever be.

Her eyes are the type of blue you only see on rare occasions in Seattle. They are the complete shade of blue, like the bluest sky in the brightest sunlight. Up until yesterday, that was the kind of blue she knew Arizona's eyes to be, but when she had spoken Polish to her, she had noticed a sudden change from the bright, not-a-cloud-on-the-sky-blue to a darker blue that she would compare to the ocean though still the blue that the sun shines on. Always a bright shade of blue that can only be bright like that if the sun is present. There are many reasons that she has started feeling more insecure when approaching Arizona and she is quite sure she has not experienced that ever since she was in high school. It is very new to her, but Arizona seems to get her. When she helped her fix her car - which she finds extremely hot, by the way - and told her that she could have friends, she felt so low and unimportant. Because she did not want friends at Grey Sloan. Not as a first priority. She wanted the chance to talk to Arizona and then the rest could come after. So she had ignored her insecurities and remembered the time Arizona had told her she had something sexy going on, the night when they kissed. Even though she had almost teared up by all of the nice things Arizona had said about her, she had pushed that insecurity aside and kissed her. And what a kiss that was. It was one of those kisses that Eliza was sure would make her addicted to the taste of Arizona's lips.

ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA

So that weird kind of addiction to the gorgeous woman was what had brought her to ask Arizona if she could come over to her place and make pierogis for them. During the entire day yesterday she had been so excited while thinking about all of the possible ways they could be spending their evening together and the fact that she would have someone to even spend her evening with. Every night up until now, she had just gotten back to her place and spent the night alone, sometimes with a single glass of wine. But when thinking about being with Arizona, more often than not, her mind had betrayed her and started thinking of all kinds of indecent things she wanted to do to the blonde and she had forced herself to focus one hundred percent on the job. And that led to her feeling so much regret when she reached the conference room, late and still in her scrubs because she knew Arizona would have been waiting for more than an hour. She had rushed into the room, initially not even realizing that she was sleeping on the couch. Even though she was looking so incredibly sexy in her all black turtleneck that has just a little opening to show some of that creamy skin by her collarbone, this was the moment when Eliza knew that their date would not happen that night. So as disappointed she had gotten, she was happy that they would both be sleeping on the couch even though nothing more would happen.

ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA

Arizona's deep breaths let Eliza know that she in fact is sleeping so without much movement she reaches to the pocket of her lab coat to find her phone and check the time. The screen's bright light makes her wince at first, but she sees that it is almost 3 a.m. Their day will start in approximately four hours. She groans as silent as possible because she knows she will not be able to keep sleeping in this position, but when Arizona is right there she does not want to move either. As if her thinking makes her unable to hear what is happening around her she does not hear that Arizona's deep breaths have stopped, so when she feels a hand touching her own she jumps in surprise. Arizona's right side creates a little bit of friction against her left when the blonde giggles softly. She smiles at the sound and thinks about how beautiful Arizona is when she smiles. Arizona moves to interlace their fingers and they sit like that in the silence for at bit while Eliza's thumb slowly draws little circles on Arizona's palm. She feels so much content from just this small touch of their hands and she can feel the strong want and need to touch more of Arizona's body spread like fire in her veins. Once again her mind starts creating images about what they _could_ be doing in the dark, and just when she starts regaining control of her mind again, it seems as though Arizona's mind has raced too, because the blonde shifts and turns, making her head face Eliza's cheek.

ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA

The warm breath on her cheek while Arizona waits for her to turn her head is driving her crazy but she takes her time to relish the feeling before turning her head to the left and meet Arizona's lips. Because there is no light in the room she is not entirely sure where to turn to kiss her, but with her lips pursed she reaches some part of the blonde's face and she does not care which part it is. When she feels the skin move and that warm breath once again as Arizona smiles, she becomes aware that the skin is her cheek and that Arizona must be smiling widely now. Eliza can't help but smile herself as she blushes (thank god it is dark in there) but then Arizona makes an entirely different move. Eliza is still sitting the way she was when they were sleeping but Arizona stands up, making the warmth there previously was between their bodies disappear and Eliza already misses the sensation. She quickly forgets that, however, when she feels Arizona place one knee on each side of her which makes it clear to Eliza that she is now straddling her. Their fingers on one of their hands are still interlaced but Arizona's other hand is free until she places it at the back of Eliza's neck to pull her closer to her lips. She actually starts wondering if she is even awake or if this is just her dirty mind playing games on her.

ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA

The answer becomes clear to her when she feels Arizona lean closer to her and the very soft, elegant lips, which Arizona has, capture her own. She closes her eyes and enjoys their second kiss which shows more confidence from both women as their lips move together. It is like their lips just fit together and every time Arizona kisses Eliza from a different angle, it is even better than before. She could never get tired of this! Suddenly, the situation is not so innocent anymore when Arizona lets go of her hand and starts to caress her side with it making her scrub top ride up a little bit so Arizona touches her skin. She feels her side burning and mixed with the sensation of Arizona's kisses that have now turned open-mouthed with their tongues playing with each other, her desire for the blonde is now very evident in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. Her own hands have moved to the lower part of Arizona's back, quickly touching those black leather boots on their way, and she decides she has to keep them there because if they get any closer to where she so desperately wants them to be, she is certain she will not be able to control herself.

ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA:ARIZONA:ELIZA

Arizona is the first one to break away from the kiss and both women are literally panting with their faces still so close after their, what can only be described as, make out session. Eliza already wants to go back to kissing Arizona but she is also partly thankful that they stopped because with every second that went by, her willpower seemed to weaken against the desire. After having regained her breath, she is the first one to talk. "We shouldn't do this here. Not like this", she says while stroking Arizona's cheek. "You're right" Arizona says, and Eliza is relieved that the blonde did not understand it as if she didn't want to because oh, does she want to, and Arizona's raspy voice does not make her want it any less. If it weren't for the fact that neither woman wanted their first time to be in a couch in the conference room, she would have found so many great ways to spend the remaining hours until they have to start work.

Instead she comes up with another solution that still involves them being close together. "Wanna go find an empty on-call room?" she asks, not realizing how wrong that sounded to Arizona, who has worked in the hospital long enough to know what two people in an on-call room usually means. Arizona just laughs; "Yeah because that would be a much better place than in here?" she asks with a suggestive voice. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Robbins!", Eliza says, "I just wanted to have a little bit of decent sleep before work". Arizona finally seems to understand what Eliza meant and with a silent "Oooh", she starts standing up from the couch. Eliza pulls her down one final time, giving her a sweet kiss before getting up too.

 _AN: Okay, so this is my take on the Arizona/Eliza scene from 13x15 and my take on Eliza's thoughts towards Arizona. After some time of getting used to the thought of them being a couple I'm all for it - Arizona deserves happiness and Eliza deserves a chance!_

 _Please review and let me know what you guys think._

 _MN_


End file.
